


The Hazbin Brothel

by Anonymous



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Brothels, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Master/Slave, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Sadism, Sexual Slavery, Succubus Charlie Magne, Succubus Lilith Magne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chapters of pure non-con porn with a thin veneer of plot. If you're into mindless content involving sexual slavery and domme/sub dynamics, this is the place for you.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Charlie Magne, Alastor/Fuckin' Everyone, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 23
Kudos: 114
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> I regret being born send help

It was cold when Alastor slowly opened his eyes in the darkness of a dungeon.

Partially due to the actual room temperature, but also in part due to the fact that he was entirely naked, shackled to a stone tablet.

He felt confusion and shock overtake him as he pulled against the chains to no avail, the cold metal biting into the skin of his wrists. He tried to summon any shred of power to him, but the moment he tried he couldn't stop the scream as pain tore through him, a black collar around his throat shocking him.

The sound of a whip cracking caught his attention.

He looked up, and his smile nearly dropped from the shock.

Charlie stood before him in her normal attire - except not at all. Her suspenders were made of black leather, and her white shirt was now a crop top that stopped just below her breasts. Her trousers were skin tight and shiny in appearance. In her hands was a whip that she cracked against the floor again, likely just for dramatic effect.

She chuckled at his expression, just barely maintaining his iconic grin even as perpiration formed on his brow.

She purred as she ran her eyes appraisingly over his exposed skin, a dark 'rrr' as she moved to trail her fingers down his chest. He couldn't stop the animalistic deep-throated growl that left him then, and he hissed as his antlers extended on instinct, in reaction to his rage.

Without hesitation, she reached up and snapped his left antler off to the root.

He cried out then, shamefully so, voice laced with shocked static as she scowled at the antler in her hand before tossing it aside and maiming his other one. She stomped on that one, and he noted her black heels.

She was looking and acting nothing like the Charlie he knew.

He mustered his voice up. "Charlie... What is the meaning of this?" 

She giggled and slowly ran her whip down his chest, before leaning back and cracking it against the stone tableau, dangerously close to his skin, so close he could feel the vibrations in the air. He shuddered.

She dropped the whip then, suddenly, and his eyes widened as she seemed to pull his mic from out of nowhere, brandishing it with not even slightly hidden glee.

"So. Al. I'm gonna tell you how this works" she purred, and leant forward to run her fingers against his face. He had the unbearable urge to bite her fingers off and watch her scream and writhe with pain for this humiliation. She slapped him when she realized he wasn't listening, and his head jerked to the side, eyes wide.

"Listen, you whore. Alright. I'm assuming you're a virgin. You sure act like a fucking prude. So how much would you say that you're up to, say, getting deflowered by your mic? Nice and familiar territory, eh?"

He stared at her, mind failing to compute the situation, buzzing background static increasing steadily in volume.

She played with his hair for a moment, with a childish glee almost familiar, almost that he was accustomed to, before her fingers lingered and trailed down, down the expanse of his body, to stop above his cock.

"So the carpet DOES match the drapes" she mused, peering at his red and black pubic hair. "Huh. I've always wondered about that, y'know"

She moved her leg up to position her foot just by his face, and he couldn't stop how his face reddened. Her crotch was so close to him now.

She chuckled and nudged his head with her foot before drawing back to kick him, snorting when he yelped out in pain again, head jerking, coughing, before she grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look up.

He had no time to react before her lips were on his; overbearing and suffocating. He tried to bite at her, but she dodged his teeth with a worrying ease before pulling back.

"You might need a ballgag" she pondered, tapping her chin. "You're so feisty"

"Let me go this INSTANT-" he tried to break free once again, and once again the collar shocked him. This time it somehow managed to hurt even more viscerally, and his eyes rolled back in his head as he cried out, static filling the room.

"Silly bitch" she said flatly, and her voice was so demeaning and cold that he reeled. She scoffed and struck him with his mic. "Silly, stupid little bitch. Stop resisting and i might actually go slightly easier on you. Don't force me to be rough. Not that i won't be anyway~"

He tried to speak, but before he could she had suddenly pushed the head of his mic into his mouth, choking him. He had to wince back a gag reflex as she wiggled it around in his mouth, smirking before pulling it out and then pushing it back in.

He wasn't sure what she was doing, whether emulating oral sex or just trying to be demeaning, but regardless, it was PAINFUL.

"You really are a slut, huh?" she mused, staring at him like he was being examined. "Angel said he got those sorts of vibes, but seeing it outright is kinda different. Huh. Weird."

He let out a few strange noises in return, like a radio put through a grinder, and she pulled the mic from his mouth only to suddenly reach for a gag from her pocket, slipping it into his mouth.

He tried to bite through it instantly, but there was some sort of strange quality to it that almost made it impossible. He couldn't tell what it was made out of.

"I almost feel bad, y'know" she hummed, and it seemed like a little of the Charlie he knew was slipping through. "You really look unhappy right now. Even if you're still smiling." her face suddenly twisted into a hateful sneer. "Oh well, good. You should be unhappy, you should be miserable. Feel what i fucking felt when you screwed me over, you grinny asshole"

He wanted to snap at her, wanted to tear her apart, but she moved almost in a blur to kick him again.

Radio feedback cut through the air.

"I'm so glad i remembered to give you the collar" she said idly, an almost bored expression crossing her face as she looked down at him. "I feel like i would have been torn to shreds otherwise. And we can't have that, now can we?"

His eyes turned into dials as he glared at her. It was a battle to keep the grin in place now, even as much as he wanted to let it drop.

"I'm gonna break you" she said matter-of-factly, dragging the pole-end of his mic down his front, watching as his chest shifted slightly at the cold feeling. "I want to see that stupid smile wiped off your face. I want to watch you beg and cry for me"

Had it not been for the gag, he would have spat at her.

She propped the mic up against the tablet for a moment to free her hands, and slowly trailed them down his lower body and abdomen to rest at his groin, before her right hand came to wrap around his cock, fingers teasing his length as she moved her hand torturously slow with a level of expertize he would have never clocked with her. She watched with amusement as he slowly began to grow hard against his own will, rising in her fingers, and she withdrew to spit on her hand before moving back, the slickness aiding the speed of her movements.

Then, right as he may have been on the edge, she pulled back. He growled with frustration around his gag, and she giggled, picking up the mic again and poking it near his asshole. He froze up.

"You have a cute butt" she said offhandedly, and he felt humiliation creep up at her genuine small blush. "I mean. It's a shame that it's wasted on you of all demons, but you have a pretty cute butt. It kinda sucks that I'm going to have to ruin it, y'know?"

There wasn't even a chance to think of some sort of response to that, be it verbal or conveyed through his actions, as she had, with some vigor, pushed his mic inside of him.

The pain was blinding, then. It wasn't like anything he had ever felt before, and his cry was enough to even slip by the gag quite effectively. She scowled and yanked it out to slap him. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

His chest heaved, heart racing as she shook with anger before tempering it, calming herself, and peeking back down at his ass. "Can't beleive that was enough to hurt you that bad, i barely even put it in. What the fuck, Alastor?"

He couldn't help but roll his eyes.

She evidently found this funny, snorting, before moving to impale him with his staff again, albeit slower this time.

He yelped again, though it was much less frantic as pained.

With a steadying hand, she slowly pushed it further in, and he tried with great effort to ignore the fact that he had just had his virginity taken not only against his will but with his own staff.

It was best to not think about it.

He hated that a small, sick part of him almost enjoyed the feeling.

"You're cute like this" she hummed, watching his eyes close and smile grow wobbly, flush overtaking him. "You should look like this more often. All overstimulated and pained and whatnot. It's more attractive than your usual smug bullshit"

He didn't even bother rolling his eyes at that.

After a little while of idle fucking, she withdrew the mic, dropping it to the floor and kicking it aside. She had almost brushed his prostate a few times, and this strange edging was frustrating him. Was she doing this on purpose, or was she just not overly experienced with men? He couldn't exactly imagine her pegging. Then again, he couldn't imagine her tying him to a sex dungeon and choking him with his own microphone, so maybe he just didn't know what the fuck he was talking about.

Regardless.

She smiled at his slightly reddened asshole, biting her lower lip with her fangs, that almost seemed more pronounced than usual. "I got you a bit sore just then, huh? I guess i didn't use lube or anything. Oops."

And with that minimal warning, she dropped down onto her knees and sucked on her own fingers, before prying his asshole open with her pointer finger.

He gasped around the cloth in his mouth, and her expression became one of triumph as she slowly probed him further open, adding a second finger, and then a third, seeming to take great pleasure in his reactions.

"There" she shrugged, pulling back. "You're more prepped now. I don't exactly know about how dudes fuck, since I'm a girl, but work with me here"

He didn't particularly want to work with her here, but it wasn't as if he had a choice.

"Meh, i think you're growing too complacent. I think we should get rougher again" she said as though she was talking about the weather or time of day, with such indifference it made his skin crawl. He hissed as she slapped him on the ass, looking at him calculatingly before pulling her hand back to hit him again. The sting was already building up, becoming too much, but she didn't much seem to care, hitting him again.

It was a few more strikes before she seemed satisfied. He had tried to struggle a few times, but it hadn't amounted to much when he was still bound.

"You sure go red easy" she mused. "It's funny. You're really funny to mess with. I'm gonna enjoy keeping you as my pet, Alastor"

He froze entirely, mind buffering. Her... Pet?

His face filled with dread and she burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah bitch, you're mine now!"

The mic was back in him before he could blink.

=+=+=+=

"So can we talk about how Charlie has gone completely fucking insane?" Angel Dust asked as he sat on the bar. "Because Charlie has gone completely fucking insane."

"She's not... Okay she is a little insane" Vaggie groused. "I don't know. I didn't realize her mother was a fucking succubus. I thought she had been a human"

"So did the rest of us" Angel shrugged. "But I've gotta admit, knowing that she's probably fucking the shit out of Al right now makes me both very jealous and very disturbed"

"Join the club" Husk grunted, inhaling an entire bottle of alcohol with no pause.

"Oh, is Alastor having sex right now?" Nifty asked brightly up fron the floor, looking shocked.

"I don't know. Probably" Vaggie sighed and lowered her face into her hands. "Part of me kinda hopes he's suffering from how bad he fucked us over. I mean he basically ruined the hotel forever. But at the same time... I've never seen Charlie like this before"

"It is pretty intimidating" Angel nodded. "She gives me the same feelin' as Val right now. And that isn't really a good thing. Is she gonna turn into a pimp?"

"I have no idea" Vaggie groaned. "No idea at all"


	2. Possibilities

"Thanks for lending me your heels, Angel" Charlie mumbled as she pulled the black platform heels over her legs. As she stretched, she felt her shirt ride up slightly, and couldn't stop the slight flush as she immediately leant back down. There was still some of the 'old Charlie' in her.

"No prob, babe!" Angel grinned. "I mean... If you're actually gonna be doin' this, then i owe you way more than shoes!"

"Nonsense!" she laughed, waving him off cheerfully. "I'm happy to help you Angel. We're friends, right?"

Angel seemed strangely surprised at that before smiling. "Yeah, we sure fuckin' are. Good luck, Charlie"

"Bye" she waved happily, but before she could leave she felt fingers wrap around her elbow. She froze, but untensed easily. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just... Is Alastor staying downstairs?" Angel winced. "Feels weird to know that all of that... All of that shit earlier happened. Don't get me wrong, I'm a kinky bitch myself! And i appreciate some good sexual torture. But..."

Charlie felt her expression harden, and she pulled away from him. "He's staying downstairs. End of discussion"

He grimaced. "Yeah. Aight. Sorry."

She didn't respond, and left.

=+=+=+=

"What a pleasure, the princess of Hell her-fucking-self" one of the doormen to the studio sneered, tilting his head imperiously. "Go away little bitch, I'm sure your daddy can settle any business you have with Val"

"No can do!" she laughed, and felt her horns begin to press up through her hair. Lately it had been harder to contain her demonic side, after finding out part of her true nature. She could tell without looking that her fingers were morphing into claws. "I need to talk to your boss now. And i do mean now. Don't stall me!"

The man did a double-take before squinting at her. "What the fuck happened to you? I get that your little hotel blew up in smoke or whatever, but you look... You're entirely different!"

"Shit happened" she huffed, crossing her arms and blowing some hair from her face. "Too long to talk about here, and frankly none of your business anyway. Now then... I need to talk to Val. Step aside or I'll make you"

The man gave his partner a hesitant look before sighing and moving aside. His partner did the same, silent. "Alright cunt, we're out of the way. I'm just sayin', Val ain't gonna be super into whatever shit you gotta say. He hates you. Like on principle"

"Thanks for the input, even though i didn't ask" Charlie couldn't help but grumble, walking by them, resisting the overwhelming urge to give the mouthy one a shoulder check. No use stirring up meaningless fights. Not yet, at least.

The elevator ride was tedious. She watched with disinterest as some goons and prostitutes fled to avoid her or stayed to heckle her, uncaring. A month ago she would be holding back tears at the jeers. Now she just found them immature. She didn't know how to feel about how drastically her personality had suddenly changed almost without her meaning to, but filed that conundrum into the back of her head. She LIKED being this way.

The floor was carpeted with red. Very... Self-gratifying, there. Did Val think himself a royal?

She would have to show him a real one.

She knocked on the tall door, and sighed self-preparingly at the cold 'come the fuck in!'

And then she went in.

Valentino was even taller than she remembered. Not that she knew him well, but she had seen him in passing, particularly on television. It was entirely different to be near him in real life, and to feel the magnitude of their height difference.

She was nearly 6 foot with the aid of her heels. He was nearly 12, at a guess. Even seated, he loomed considerably over her.

He gave her an odd look through his heart-shaped glasses, red eyes narrow. "The hell? What does the princess of Hell need from me so badly that she needs to come to my territory? You do know that i could eradicate you now, and be completely justified in doing so?"

"Try it" she snorted. "I honestly dare you to try to kill me. And i doubt the rules of territory apply to the child of Lucifer. Want to test?"

His eyes narrowed, but he backed down slightly. "No, not really, i quite like my head attached. Both of them" he sneered at the reactionary disgusted twist of her utter lip. "Come on then, babes. Tell me what you're here for. What can daddy Valentino do for her majesty?" his tone was incredibly impetuous and mocking. She wanted to beat that hideous expression from his face, wanted to carve his skull, to tear him limb from-

She stopped her thoughts right there. Her succubus side had in turn awakened the true extent of her demonic form, and the sheer violent baggage that it carried was exhausting. Maybe that was why she felt like an entirely different person.

"I want to buy Angel Dust's contract from you"

His smirk dropped instantly. She mentally jeered at him for it.

He made an effort to keep his expression calm; smug. "Oh dear sugar, you know i can't just hand over my top whore because you two are friends or some gay shit" he shook his head. "Was this really what you wanted to come over for? Risking your head to battle for that stupid whore?"

"I'm willing to trade" she snapped. "One stupid whore for another. Are you willing to listen?"

He gave her a curious once-over. "You have a whore, princess? Well, besides yourself i mean!"

She bristled. "Well, it isn't trading per-say. I'm willing to let you co-own one of mine. You might have heard of him. He's called..." she couldn't help but pause for dramatic effect. Her theatrics were one part of her personality that hadn't at all left. "Alastor. The radio demon"

He looked stunned. "...what? Do you think I'm a fucking fool, princess? Alastor is no whore, and he is under no ownership of yours"

"Oh, Alastor is quite the whore" she couldn't stop her cheeks from pinking at the memory. "Knock him out and tie him up, and you'll find him quite fun. And as long as i say he's mine, he's mine. Not like he can say no"

His jaw was hanging open. "You drugged and raped him? I didn't think you of all people had it in you"

She smiled darkly. "Neither did i. But that's besides the point, isn't it now? Are you amicable?"

He considered, tapping his chin, giving her a strange look.

"Give me some time to think that over. It's a lot for you to dump on me at once"

She smirked and nodded. "Of course. Take your sweet time~"

=+=+=+=

"I'm baaack!" Charlie trilled, stepping through the front door.

Vaggie rushed forwar to grab her by the wrists. "Did it go well? Are you okay? He didn't try anything weird, right?"

"He said he would, but he didn't follow through" Charlie shrugged calmly. "And i would say it went alright. He hasn't said yes outright, but he gave it a 'maybe'. I'm positive that just means 'yes but i need to pretend to be a hard sell to maintain my big ego'"

"Ha, probably!" Angel laughed from where he was perched as usual on the bar counter. "Thanks for trying regardless, toots. I appreciate it"

She beamed at him.

Vaggie seemed hesitant about something, and only withdrew further when Charlie asked what was wrong.

"I was just..." she sighed and huffed. "You were trading for co-ownership of Alastor, right? It feels weird to... Own Alastor like that. Like a slave"

Charlie raised a brow before sighing. "I get why you feel like that. But I've given up caring about him anymore. He's useful and that's about it. Besides, i won't lie, it's fun to do shit to him"

Vaggie grimaced but nodded in acceptance.

"Now then" she crinkled her black button nose up. "I should probably actually go check up on him. Make sure all of the shit is still functioning. It wouldn't be half as enjoyable if he broke out somehow and i had to fight him."

"Isn't the struggle half the fun, though?" Angel called out as she moved to the stairs. She considered this for a moment before shrugging.

"Eh. Kinda. But i don't want him getting any ideas or thinking he could ever escape."

The spider demon just shrugged, and looked curiously down at Husk, who had evidently drank too much earlier and passed out on the floor. Next to him, Nifty was cleaning up the spilt booze and shattered glass from where he had dropped his next shot.

She descended the stairs into darkness, entering the code before walking into her dungeon, closing the door securely behind him.

He looked up at her, hatred etched across his face, having somewhat given up on his perpetual smile. She had removed him from the tablet, but he was still very much bound by chains, and the collar was still active.

She couldn't help but shake her head with delight at the way his face paled as she moved to pick up a whip by the wall, eyeing his still-freshly lashed back. 

"Up for another round?"


	3. Stress Relief

Alastor spent most of his time longing for the memory of natural light and freedom. He somewhat missed the soft crimson hues of the pentagram city sky, the darker shades when it drifted to night, the screams of sinners-

Ah. Good to see his sadism was still very much intact. He hated how much his mind had seemingly slipped over... How long he had been down here. A few days perhaps? A week? He didn't know. It was hard to calculate.

The crimson lamp on the wall glowed softly, and he glowered at it.

He was frankly fucking exhausted. Charlie had delightedly introduced him to an activity apparently named _Shibari_ just earlier that day, and as much as she had clearly reveled in it, he hadn't much liked being hung from the ceiling in the most complicated rope work he had ever seen.

Right now he was just sat against the wall, sighing, hands tied behind his back. Charlie had informed him that she had successfuly sold him to Valentino as a co-owner and that the taller overlord would likely come to check out the goods at some near point - something he was not particularly looking forward to.

Angel Dust was free now, at least. Not that he particularly cared, but he supposed at least his worth had been weighed against something of apparent 'importance.'

Angel was about the only one who had apparently expressed much of any sympathy toward him. So he could at least give the persistent and irritating spider demon that much.

He huffed and tried to ignore the low-power vibrator humming inside of him, slowly driving him insane. According to Charlie he had 'acted out' and had to be punished accordingly. He grimaced.

His face still ached from the slap she had given him when he had tried to bite her fingers when she stuck them in his mouth, almost triggering his gag reflex.

She was somehow getting increasingly violent. 

It truly was like a switch had just been pulled one day, superceding one personality with another. He still didn't fully know... Why. But he rather missed the old Charlie. This one rarely smiled from anything other than cruelty.

The vibrator in his ass sped up, and he growled as he realized that the door had opened.

For once, Charlie didn't much bother to taunt him. She actually seemed to have come to him out of genuine sexual desire instead of sadism, as she skipped all of the preliminary humiliation she normally inflicted to instead simply sink down atop of him, moaning and throwing her hair over her shoulder, a few strands falling into her eyes. In this light, in this circumstance, she was almost beautiful.

Almost. Mostly, she was cruel and evil in appearance nowadays. 

She lifted herself up long enough to give him a few strokes, smirking at how quickly he had went from semi arousal to rock-hardness, and lining herself back up to fall back down again, rocking her thighs.

She came with surprising speed, purposely not allowing him to follow as she lifted herself off of his cock before slumping against him.

He couldn't help himself. "This is unusual of you"

She glared at him half-heartedly. "Shut the fuck up, whore. I just had a burnout from a long day and needed a wind-down. Talk again and It's 15 lashes"

He wisely kept his mouth shut after that.

She hesitantly fingered with his collar, hand brushing up past from his pectoral to his collarbone to his adams apple, before a deadly grin appeared on her face and she tugged the collar a certain way.

The electic shock was instant and painful. He screamed.

Her hand trailed back down his front as he panted from the shock, and he felt his eyes widen minutely as her fingers began to heat up before alighting, little plumes of smoke rising as she held her hand up, each fingertip afire with a snall blue flame.

"Shhh" she cooed, stroking the side of his face, the flames licking at his skin. "If you make a sound I'll make sure they hurt you as badly as possible. Be quiet and obedient and you'll probably be able to get out of this with only minimal burns~"

He growled, but otherwise obeyed, and was rewarded with a demeaning pat.

His horns still hadn't grown back, and he remained sour about it.

"Everything was fine before you, y'know" she mumbled as she put her fingers dangerously close to his neck. "Sure, the hotel was falling apart and i wasn't in the best mindset, but things were ALMOST working out for us. And then you came." her eyes narrowed and she actually did press her fingers to his neck then. He hissed, grin wobbling. "And you were fine at first. I liked you. I liked you a lot. And then you had to screw us over. And now I'm like this, and i don't know how to go back. If i even can." her words were becoming more fevered and dark, eyes flashing with hatred as she trailed her fingers down his throat, scorching the skin and watching as he struggled beneath her.

He didn't really know what to think or say, though he knew he shouldn't speak at all. Speaking made her angry. But he just wasn't sorry at all. If she was miserable like this, then fuck her. If she hated herself now, then good. He wanted her to feel a fraction of the pain she caused him.

As if sensing his thoughts, she suddenly withdrew to slap him with a force she rarely used. In tandem with the blaze, it was searing and visceral, and radio static filled the room as he hissed out broken curses in other languages.

"You may as well be screaming your thoughts" she mumbled, nursing the large slap mark on his face with mocking tenderness before hitting him again. "You useless pile of shit"

He glared up at her, radio dials audibly tuning themselves, but didn't respond.

She relaxed slightly to press her fingers down his chest, taking clear delight in the way she was lightly burning his skin, watching his chest rise and fall heavily as his eyes began to grow lidded. Despite everything, he was admittedly a slight masochist.

Eventually she turned the fires out and stood to admire him, sweating and flushed and covered in fresh red marks all down his front and neck, cheek still very visibly red from where she had hit him repeatedly. She licked her lips but held herself back from just going back to fuck him again, stretching.

"I'm tired now, somehow" she yawned. "I'm going back to bed now. I expect tommorow's meal to be eaten off the floor."

He couldn't respond, as she had left before he even had time to process her words.

Charlie headed upstairs, passing by Angel Dust leant against the wall, who gave her a cheeky grin at her slightly disheveled appearance. "Have fun, princess? Get all your frustration out of your system"

"Um. Not really?" she grinned sheepishly. "Maybe it's because I'm a demon or maybe it's because I'm a succubus or maybe I'm just really angry, but i still have this urge to go back and hurt him more. Fuck him until he passes out"

"Shit, you really _are_ a different person" he observed, sucking on a cherry-flavoured lollipop, drooling over it like it was an exceptionally attractive cock. "The Charlie i know wouldnt'a kept a dude as a fuckslave and anger-fuck him every day. Jeez. I know you found out part of your true nature and all that, and you hate him for what he did, but this is gonna take some getting used to."

Her stomach turned and she couldn't help but snap out a bitter "Just get used to it then, that isn't my damn problem"

He stared at her, giving up on his strange oral ministrations of his sweet. "Charlie?"

She shook her head and walked away, the floorboards setting alight beneath her with every step.


	4. Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit mother of batman Alastor actually gets to have consensual sex for half a second. What a concept.
> 
> Sorry for being absent so long ✨

"Al?" Angel whispered, peeking inside of the room. The door was only slightly ajar.

Said radio demon looked up from where he was perched at the end of a half-destroyed bed, scowling instantly, and Angel reeled with shock. He had never seen Alastor visibly show any emotion other than joy before. Though he supposed this was pretty justified.

"Charlie ain't gonna be happy that you almost destroyed that bed, y'know" he mumbled, frowning. "Not that i can tell ya what to do. But y'know... No use making her angrier than she already is, i guess. The rest of us are lucky that she hasn't done anything to us yet..."

That earned him a sour and spiteful scowl. "Well thank Satan for small graces, hm?" Alastor snarked, leering at him. "What to do if _you_ poor souls were raped? Ah, the humanity"

"I..." Angel winced. "Yeah. Point taken. Sorry."

The deer demon didn't respond, never lessening his scrutinising glare.

"You're probably wondering why I'm down here?" Angel grinned sheepishly. "Because i do have a reason. I'm not just tryna annoy you"

Alastor sighed dryly. "You've already annoyed me plenty. And i know full well what you have come for. Very well" he sneered at the spider demon, opening his arms wide in sarcastic invitation. "Come do with me as you will, then"

Angel balked in horror. "Yo, no, what the fuck?! Alastor, that's- no, I'm not gonna try any of that shit! Damn!"

"Oh, forgive me for assuming" the shorter demon's upper lip curled. "From my experience, you can't assume the best from others"

"Well... You diiid kinda fuck us all over. Especially Charlie?" Angel flinched at the deadly look he got for that and hurried on. "Buuut yeah this is kinda fucked up. And i don't blame ya for being... For making assumptions or anything. Charlie's gone a bit fucking insane"

"She's hardly the same person" Alastor agreed tiredly, slumping, voice crackling with distant static. 

"You must be, uh... Kinda sore, after all of that. Like, from experience i can assume that much" Angel laughed uncomfortably. "How... Bad is she?"

"Considering that she took my 'purity' with my own microphone and has proceeded to have relentless intercourse with me whenever she feels entitled to, i would estimate her rather high up on the 'bad' scale" Alastor snarked. "What did you expect, that she was going easy on me?"

"I suppose not" Angel crossed both pairs of arms. "I wish i could say that I'll get you out of here, but i don't reckon i could. Against Charlie and potentially Val? That's just askin' for us both to meet a grisly second death"

"I don't need your help" Alastor retorted snippishly, upturning his nose. "Please, go back to where you came from and bother some other poor soul"

"Um, thanks but no thanks" Angel edged his way over to perch on the end of the bed next to the enslaved deer demon, who gave him an odd look. "It's akward up there. And i dunno, reckon i missed ya"

"You sure 'missed' me enough to not bother with me whilst Charlie was having her way with me, but c'est la vie i suppose" Alastor spat. He was shivering in the cold, and Angel hated how he was becoming painfully aware of the fact that Alastor was almost entirely naked. And chained up. It was a delicious sight, but he wasn't the type to take advantage of someone. Especially not someone he had grown to almost care about, even if Alastor's recent betrayal had soured his outlook on their friendship slightly.

Said deer demon twitched as he noticed the heated gaze Angel was trying not to give him, hating the aphrodisiacs that Charlie had pumped through his system, hated how the gaze was flooding him with mostly involuntary lust.

"I wish i could help" Angel's voice was becoming huskier, now. More low. His eyes were trailing up Alastor's body in an appraising way. "I wish i could make you forget all of this shit"

Alastor's chest rose and fell, and he felt his breath come out in shorter pants. Arousal? Peculiar. "I severely doubt you could"

"Oh, but i-" and then Angel froze. He had raised one of his arms, his hand an inch from Alastor's shoulder, clearly having intented to grab him with the intent of... Doing something. But he stopped. And his hand just sort of hung in stasis for a moment before he dropped it back to his side, looking guilty. "Shit man, sorry. You're hot and naked and everything but that isn't an excuse for me to lose my head. I know you don't like being touched"

Despite himself, Alastor found himself murmering "I find that barrier quite meaningless now that it has been broached in it's entirety in perhaps every way possible"

"Still" Angel rubbed at his side, huffing. "I shouldn't've tried to, like, grab at you without askin' first. Sorry about that."

Alastor gave him a curious look, mixed with mild suspicion. "You want my consent to touch me?"

"Well, yeah, 'course" Angel grimaced. "Fuck sake Alastor, i know Charlie's off her rocker now but I'm sure as hell no rapist. I know a no when i see it"

Alastor found his mouth moving before his brain did. "Au contraire, I never actually said no, you'll find"

Angel looked stunned. "...You sayin' yes? You... You want me to fuck ya?"

The former-radio-demon-turned-sex-slave pondered this for a moment before hesitantly nodding.

"I believe that i do"

"Oh. **Oh."** Angel breathed, stunned. His breaths came out shallower. "Holy shit. Well, then..." his eyes trailed down Alastor's body to his cock, mostly still soft and semi obscured by a leg. "I'll give ya the best time you'll ever have!"

Alastor chuckled slightly in agreement, knowing that with Angel's rumoured prowess, and Charlie being the only competition, that he likely would be the best lay he had ever had. Or would ever have. It depended, he knew that Valentino would be soon coming to fuck him and the moth overlord was renowned for his skill in bed. He leant back on the mostly intact bed, spreading his legs, and watched as Angel settled between them. His face turned red as Angel ran his fingers delicately over his cock, and he could already feel it hardening as he sighed and leant his head back.

Angel continued his ministrations, teasing the radio demon's abused cock until it was hard enough to stand up. The spider grinned at this, tilting his head to take it into his mouth as he sank his head down the entirety of it to the hilt, obviously having substantial skill due to his status as Hell's no.1 pornstar. Alastor gasped, hands moving to tangle in the spider's hair, teeth gnawing together.

"Wow, i can still taste Charlie on you!" Angel laughed as he leant back, reaching down with his lower pair of hands to undo the zip on his minishorts, his hard cock poking through unobstructed. "Pussy is a pretty distinct taste. She's really soaked you in her. If i was anything other than gay i might even find that hot."

"I didn't exactly want her to" the deer demon muttered, indignant, watching as Angel jerked his own cock before one of those skilled hands came to pleasure the redhead too, making the shorter of the two gasp out. Angel continued to play with his cock until he was begging him to fuck him, Alastor being almost overwhelmed with pleasure. He wasn't used to sex being pleasurable, Charlie had always made it so painful.

Angel grinned as he lined himself up to push inside, his cock pressing against Alastor's by-now well used hole. Still, it was as tight as a taut rubber band, and he groaned in pleasure as he sunk himself into that warm welcoming heat. Alastor tried his best not to cry out, arching into the length inside of him, panting desperately as Angel shifted his hips and then began thrusting with vigor.

So lost in this strange ecstasy, he didn't hear the door open.

Angel was torn from him bodily, and his eyes flashed open at the sound of the other demon letting out a cry of pain. He shot up, eyes wide in horror and concern as he saw Charlie standing over the bed, furious as she stood next to Angel, who was now on the floor rubbing his head. Evidently, he had hit it on his way down to the floor.

"Shit!" Angel snapped, giving her a frustrated look that was tempered by fear. "Come on ChaCha, why'd you have to chuck me like that? That hurt!"

She scowled down at him, her hands positioned on her hips, before she sighed and rubbed her head. "I'm not against you fucking him, but would it really offend you that greatly to just ask me if you're allowed to? Fucks sake, Angel!"

"Oh. Uh. Sorry." Angel rubbed the back of his neck, genuinely a little sheepish. "Just figured our little deer friend here was having a bit of a bad time so i figured he could have a taste of pleasurable sex..." he bowed his head slightly, clearly an ingrained habit from working under Valentino. "...Am i in trouble then toots?"

She shook her head. "No, you're not. I understand, even if i don't relate." she gave Alastor a repulsed look, and he found himself flinching even as he returned the glare. "He deserves to suffer, you know that right? I know you're a nice person Angel, but you don't need to pity him."

Angel shifted a little uncomfortably before giving a hesitant grin of acquiescence. "Yeah. Gotcha. Sorry."

"No problem. Now, you should probably scoot" she waved him away, watching as he scrambled to leave, giving Alastor one last apologetic look before closing the door.

Charlie gave him a deadly look and he shrank back.

"Well" she murmered, staring with disgust at his hardened cock, "I think this alone has earned you 20 lashes."


End file.
